


Al Ma Beath

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Also know as who I think shpuld be the real Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Scene Re-Write, Someone's Gonna Die, for once it's not Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Who should truly be Ra's al Ghul.





	Al Ma Beath

“Wait! In the eyes of the league I have the right to put forth a fighter on my sister’s behalf.” Talia put a hand on Jason’s shoulder and gently shoved him towards the ring. Oliver was standing there as well along with Nyssa, his wife. They looked confused at the interference of Talia who knew she wasn’t Nyssa’s favorite person and vice versa.

Malcolm looked up toward Talia, and at the boy who was scuffing his shoe on the roof,”Miss Al Ghul, what have you brought here?”

Talia sneered at Malcolm,”A champion, Mr. Merlyn. Unless you are afraid?”

Malcolm pointed his blade at Jason,”I’m sure Talia let you know of the rules of combat?”

Jason smiled,”She did. Shall we?”

Jason and Malcolm stripped to the waist as team Arrow gasped, they thought Oliver was scarred, it had nothing compared to Thalia’s champion, the jagged edged scars, burns, bullets, knives, and a Y shaped scar starting from below his collar bone extending to a little bit above his waistband. Malcolm swung as Jason first who blocked the blade and kicked Malcolm in the chest pushing him backwards. Jason swung a little wildly and caught Malcolm in the shoulder before pulling away to a safe distance. Malcolm stood up and grabbed a bow and arrow from one of his disciples shooting it at Jason. Jason didn’t move but was replaced by a cloud of smoke as soon as the arrow touched him. Malcolm began to swipe wildly trying to connect with something solid in the smoke. 

The smoke snaked around Malcolm before re-materializing Jason’s arm around Malcolm’s throat. Malcolm’s voice was choked,”What are you?”

Jason’s snarled,”Al ma beath.” 

Jason rammed his sword into Malcolm’s back, not exactly a killing blow but Jason volunteered for this job. He knew how many people died at Malcolm’s hand. This was a more pleasant death then he deserved. Jason pulled out the blade and dropped Malcolm unceremoniously on the ground. Jason pulled the ring off of Malcolm’s twitching hand and held it out to Talia who shook her head, he glanced at Nyssa who shot him a silent look of urging. 

Jason put the ring on his finger, and Talia smiled at her son reassuringly,”All hail Ra’s al Ghul.”

Nyssa bowed along with the other disciples and Oliver bowing out of respect and fear of retribution from his former mentor. Jason's shoulders hunched towards his ears as people bowed to him, because of him as Talia draped the robes of Ra’s al Ghul over his shoulders.


End file.
